<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green Shirt by thanks_for_the_existential_crisis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660016">Green Shirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis/pseuds/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis'>thanks_for_the_existential_crisis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ableism, Awesome Karen Page, Blind Character, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Canon Disabled Character, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, POV Matt Murdock, Pranks and Practical Jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis/pseuds/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Matt loves Karen. Karen is the best. He has to hide his face in Bucky’s shoulder and pretend to be crying so she doesn’t see him laugh. Matt’s really glad they talked him into going out today. He likes messing with people."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Matt Murdock, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock &amp; Karen Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green Shirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthiana/gifts">Earthiana</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715000">Vacation Time</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthiana/pseuds/Earthiana">Earthiana</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Abled people getting in a blind person's business </p><p>This is just a cute little fic based off of one of my favorite Daredevil fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       “Hey uh, excuse me, man?” </p><p>       Matt knew that tone. He’s heard that tone for years. It’s the ‘Oh no, I have to help the poor blind man’ tone. The ‘The poor man, he probably can’t even feed himself’ tone. Matt hates that tone. So, so much. That tone has ruined entire weeks for Matt in the past. But he has to play civilian right now. He has to pretend he can’t tell that this man is reaching out to touch his shoulder. Pretend he doesn’t know that the guy really needs to wash his hands. Pretend to be startled by a sudden touch instead of disgusted by the stranger’s hygiene habits. </p><p>       “You know your shirt is red, right?” </p><p>       Oh. It’s about his shirt. He still thinks having “I might be blind but I know I look good in GREEN” put on a red shirt is the funniest thing he’s ever thought of. He’s hilarious. Matt is funny and no one can convince him otherwise. He smiles and decides to play a game. He was bored anyways. </p><p>       “No, no. It’s green. They told me when I bought it. My friend was with me and everything. It’s green.” </p><p>       “Dude, that’s definitely red.” </p><p>       Matt has to hold in happy wiggles when he notices Clint coming back. Clint will definitely play along with him. He acts like he has no idea when Clint gets close. </p><p>       “Sir, my shirt is green. I’m very sure about that. Are you alright?” </p><p>       “Hey, what’s going on Matty?” </p><p>       “Clint, you’re back! This man is trying to tell me my shirt is red but I know it’s green. You told me so when you helped me pick it. It’s green, right?” </p><p>       Matt only smiles a little, tiny bit when he notices Clint fighting to hold back laughter. See? He knew he was funny. He’s making Clint laugh. </p><p>       “Matty, that shirt is so green I could barely see you when we were at the park.” </p><p>       Matt turns vaguely in the direction of the ‘helpful’ stranger, “There, see? It’s green. Maybe you’re colour blind? You should probably get that checked out. Thank you for your concern though.” </p><p>       After he walks away muttering to himself Matt only lasts until Clint starts laughing before he’s giggling too. </p><p>******************* </p><p>       “Um, sir?” </p><p>       Oh no. Another “helpful” one. Maybe he can make another game of it. Ooh, and with Bucky and Karen with him maybe it will be even more fun. So he turns toward the woman with a bright smile instead of pretending he doesn’t notice her. </p><p>       “Yes, ma’am?” </p><p>       “I’m sorry, but, you are aware that your shirt is red?” </p><p>       Matt widens his eyes behind his glasses and gapes. </p><p>       “What? It’s not green?” </p><p>       Matt reaches out to where Karen is, “Karen, is my shirt not green?” </p><p>       Karen stares at him a little too long, the woman is getting uncomfortable. Bucky catches on though. </p><p>       “Pipsqueak... We’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you. Yeah. Your shirt isn’t green, it’s red. We didn’t want to upset you.” </p><p>       Matt lets his bottom lip quiver just a little and pretends to wipe tears away under his glasses. </p><p>       “B-but. Why would Tony lie to me? Is...is he making fun of me because I can’t see?” </p><p>       “Um...” </p><p>       The woman is fidgeting with her purse straps and tries to take a step back but freezes when Karen turns to glare at her. </p><p>       “We were going to tell him later when we got home. We knew he would be devastated. We thought it might be better if Tony were there to tell him he wasn’t trying to make fun of him. <em>Thank you</em>, ma’am, for getting involved.” </p><p>       Matt loves Karen. Karen is the best. He has to hide his face in Bucky’s shoulder and pretend to be crying so she doesn’t see him laugh. Matt’s really glad they talked him into going out today. He likes messing with people. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I enjoyed Vacation Time by Earthiana so much that I spent a day hunting it down to reread when I could only vaguely remember anything about the fic so I highly recommend it obviously.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>